Skills
Combat Skills *Pistols ** *Rifles **A rifle is any firearm that requires two hands. Rifles are aimed by sights or scopes and are generally more high powered than their pistol counter parts. A rifle is the mainstream equipment of militaries everywhere. Assault rifles have the most ammunition on average, a decent amount of firepower, and relatively low kick. Assault rifles also have more capability to be semiautomatic where other rifles cannot. This class of rifles favors close to mid ranged combat and has the versatility to perform in most battlefield scenarios. Marksman rifles are large, bulky and heavy for rifles but have the most punch other than sniper rifles and the best penetration. Marksman rifles can be semiautomatic but not fully automatic, although they are generally bolt action to make the rifles more accurate. Marksman rifles are too heavy to use in close combat effectively but can be used to engage snipers. Shotguns have the most power but lack penetration and are therefore useless against armored targets. They also lack the range needed to engage snipers and therefore shotguns are quickly being strictly civilian weapons. Many military forces use shotguns to breach doors and for crowd control but very few are seeing action on the battlefield. Up close a shotgun is deadly against light armored targets like snipers but against most other rifles a shotgun is nearly useless. Sniper rifles are incredibly long ranged rifles that generally require a scope to use their outrageously long range. Sniper rifles tend to have very high caliber bullets and massive penetration damage but are so heavy and unwieldy that they are not used in close combat. Sniper rifles are nearly never semiautomatic and most are bolt action although there are exceptions. Sniper rifles are one of the few rifles that have the capability to load explosive rounds. *Heavy **Heavy weapons are made for massive damage and decent penetration. On the battlefield heavy weapons are used to cut down swaths of enemies quickly and effectively while not wasting massive amounts of ammunition. Miniguns are useful against lightly armored targets and because of their rate of fire they can be used against heavy armored targets and even light armored vehicles. Miniguns use a lot of ammunition and are very heavy but also fire the fastest of any weapon class. When it comes to heavy weapons these guns are anything but mini. Rocket Launchers are slow firing and heavy but often have the highest penetration and the most damage as well as area effects. Rockets have long reload times and vary in range as well as speed of travel but often have lock on capabilities and are the most useful weapons against vehicles. Rocket launchers were made to penetrate and destroy tanks and other vehicles, although faster moving targets such as multiple infantry can easily overwhelm a missile soldier. Penetrators have high penetration but low damage. Penetrators were made to pierce enemy armor and stay inside the enemy. Unfortunately penetrators have much less damage because they plug the holes they make. If a Penetrator round hits a vital organ it may disrupt enough of the target's functions to cause death but ultimately functions similar to a ballista. Mortars are super long range weapons that usually must have a spotter to use effectively. The use of a mortar often involves a degree of stealth since enemies can not see where the shells are landing and must rely on visually sighting the enemy in order to deal with the mortar. Flame Throwers use streams of ignited particles to dispatch targets with heat. Flame throwers are usually used against infantry and tend to bypass armor because of their methods of killing enemies. Few enemies are safe from flame throwers and flamers tend to cause psychological damage to their victims. *Melee ** *Explosives ** Armor Skills *Unarmored *Light Armor *Medium Armor *Heavy Armor *Power Armor Magic Skills *Elemental *Illusion *Holy *Unholy *Alchemy Support Skills *Driving *Piloting *Repair *Engineering *Medicine Stealth Skills *Sneak *Hacking *Pickpocketing *Lockpicking